thequeenscastlefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Testing this Blog Out
Hey everyone! I'm right back at you with another Champions of Othrys event blog that not only details some things that will escalate the event (and let you know of certain plans) but also potentially make way for something some in the wiki have been yearning for. The Premise? The premise is simple. As we know, the Champions are a demititan supremacy group who want to kill the products of the Gods to allow the Titans to rise and create the new world. Of course, because our wiki is centred around the Demigods, they're the only thing stopping them. Additionally, everyone knows of the intent to make the Cabin politics a thing - feuds, alliances and Cabin Wars. Especially when the news comes out of the Champions' motive (demigod cabins vs demititan cabins). Myself and Brocky, the two leading the CoO event, intend to have more counsellor votes as a result of this, ones such as 'Bar Demititans from Camp activities until future notice'and the like. Of course every god who has a cabin is represented, bar one. Yes you probably guessed it - Hera. Currently, in Camp politics, Hera is unrepresented. Now I know some of you will cite that Hera dislikes demigods, which is true, but in this event whereby the Gods are threatened, I'm sure she could make an exception (she also loves united families so I'm sure seeing Camp unite against the Champions would warm her heart.) So what's the premise? Hera gains a Counsellor and a Lieutenant Counsellor. How would this Work? (OOC) So I know the main question will be, 'how will this work?' After talking it over, myself and Brocky have figured out a few ways. But first I must clear up one thing - myself and Brocky will have the two positions of powers for no reason other than we're the event admins. I'd love to give loads of you positions of power in this and y'all know I would, but since this is that much more unique, we figured we'd be the ones to have them during this trial. (Yeah you heard me right!! TRIAL) So canon wise, whilst Hera has expressed a disdain for demigods she ha, in The Lost Hero, expressed this is more for jealousy reasons rather than actual disdain. Jealousy? Because, as the goddess of marriage, she feels like she cannot cheat. But here's the thing! On the wiki, we have multiple children of Hera so we have diverted from that in some sense. With the new knowledge that she does yearn to have her own, myself and Brocky came up with the idea that there was a prophecy saying about the CoO (vaguely and not at all of any use) but it was enough to make Hera want a legacy for herself, should she fade - which is where our Counsellor and Lieutenant come in. How would this Work? (IC) Alexander would call all the Counsellors and notify them of the presence of two children of Hera, found by satyrs and nymphs and, given the tense climate, Camp has the option now to shelter them or let them go. The two options for the vote will be; Option One: Let the two children stay and place them as the Counsellor and Lieutenant Counsellor of Hera's Cabin. They would serve as her voice in the Camp politics. (Trust me when I say this, their ONLY PURPOSE, is for the Camp politics side of the event, nothing more.) Option Two: Disregard them and refuse them entry into Camp. The vote will go ahead, but the characters will only be made if there is a majority. The vote will last a week and will close on (date here). Now what did you mean by trial? So the talk of the New Cabins made me think about how we have children of Hera in the CHBRP canon, but they aren't at Camp. As Hydro did point out, there must be only so much cheating Hera can take and all gods are hypocrites and I doubt Hera is an exception. We don't know how we'd like to implement it, but should the two children be allowed into Camp, there may be the possibility to allow for the Hera cabin to be an actual cabin and serve some sort of purpose. A discussion page for that will be made should the two children be allowed into Camp. The voting page should be up! Category:Blog posts